Always
by zeebee823
Summary: Request on tumblr, Germancest, gets down n dirty. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


Ludwig couldn't help but stare at the male figure next to him. The personification of the Kingdom of Prussia. Hot **damn**. He was adorable and, dare he think it? Truly awesome. At the word so often used to describe the man from West Germany, the silver-haired man twitched, murmured, and nuzzled himself deeper under the covers. He then found Ludwig's naked figure, and clung to his lower torso. The blond-haired man laid on his elbow and rubbed his hand along Gilbert's upper back. '_So cute...'_ He thought as he tried to get up to make breakfast.

Suddenly, Ludwig felt something on his penis. He twitched, and tried to get up again, but Gilbert held him down. Ludwig looked under the covers to talk to the man under them.

"Gilbert... I need to make breakfast." At his name, Gilbert looked up and smirked as he saw Ludwig's blush.

"Nein." He released one hand from it's grip on Ludwig's back and pointed at the blond-haired man's slightly erected penis. "This is my breakfast." He put his lips on the muscle again in a gentle kiss.

Ludwig curled over the silver-haired man's head and kissed his hair, then rolled out of the queen-sized bed. In response to this sudden action, Gilbert let go of Ludwig's back and threw the covers back to he could stare at the ceiling.

"Go take a shower, I'll see you in a bit."

"You better have my awesome breakfast ready!"

A hearty laugh came from the blond. "Haven't I always?"

As he walked down the stairs, buttoning his pants, Ludwig couldn't help but think of how this all began.

_**It began in high school, before Ludwig had even met Gilbert. Ludwig's older sister, Monica, had gotten a girlfriend, who was coming over for Christmas dinner. The girlfriend was bringing her cousin over so that he and Ludwig could play together. Ludwig was not happy about this. He'd just realized that he was gay, and he'd been bullied at school because of it. So he his his feelings for everyone, and wanted to be left alone. Little did he know how much that would change that Christmas night...**_

Seven-fifteen and Ludwig was in the classroom, as always. He sat at his desk and got out his book, anticipating the people known as his classmates' arrival in five minutes. As always, the teacher was in the classroom but him, and as always, the three people that tortured and ruined Ludwig's daily life constantly sauntered in at seven-seventeen.

"Hallo teacher!" shouted the blue-eyed one from Saxony. His long, blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, much like Ludwig's grandfather's. He was built like a true soldier, and was usually the one who threw Ludwig in trash cans.

"Dude, stop flirting with her!" This was the brown-haired one, who cared too much about his hair, resulting in hair put up in a girlish ponytail at the back of his head and a singly bang hanging past his left shoulder. On the other side of his face, he had a long scar running diagonally over his right eye, from his forehead to his jaw. He was usually the one who verbally bullied Ludwig and cheered on the one from from Saxony.

Lastly, the red-eyed one sat in the seat next to Ludwig, ignoring the other two males who had walked in with him. As the other two bothered the teacher, he stared Ludwig in the face, begging Ludwig's bright blue eyes to meet his own dark-red ones. Ludwig couldn't let himself give in. He had to be stronger than him. He had to be stronger than his desires. They sat like this for a while until the silver-haired one got fed up with this and grabbed Ludwig's face with both hands, forcing his eyes to meet his own.

Ludwig was shocked. What the hell was This guy doing?! Could he read his mind? Good God, he'd been lusting after this kid for years now, did the kid know? Would he hurt Ludwig? Please, no! Monica would send him to the hospital and she'd be sad and -

"Ludwig, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"God dammit. Yes you are. Meet me here-"

"You don't have to arrange everything now, because you're both going to detention! No cussing in my classroom!" The teacher screeched at them. They groaned as class began...

Later that day...

She took them to a graffiti'd building, handed them a brush and paint-can each, and proceeded to order them to clean the graffiti from under the walls and chairs. She then proceeded to walk out of the building and lock the door behind her. After a moment of silence...

"You fucking IDIOT! What the HELL were you DOING!" Shouted Ludwig after he placed the paint-can and brush on the floor.

"I was _trying_ to get some fucking ANSWERS!" Replied Gilbert as he did the same.

"You think YOU want some FUCKING ANSWERS?!" He took a step towards the other man.

"I KNOW I want some fucking ANSWERS!" He leaned towards the other man, pushing their faces closer together.

"I'VE wanted some FUCKING ANSWERS for YEARS NOW!" He said, pushing the other against the wall. "I can't figure out what the FUCK I even AM! I've been WANTING you! And you haven't fucking CARED!" As the other began to speak, Ludwig slammed his lips against the other's. They both froze, and Ludwig began to continue what he had begun. Gilbert, after a moment of hesitation, slowly followed. Ludwig's hands made their way to Gilbert's face, and Gilbert's hands made their way to Ludwig's shoulders. After a moment, their lips detached from one another as they were both gasping for precious air.

"Holy fuck." Said Ludwig, Gilbert could only nod. "You feel the same?" Another nod. "Holy fuck." He repeated. "I love you." He was met with another kiss, as Gilbert fell into Ludwig and Ludwig put Gilbert's upper back against the wall again. Gilbert wound his legs against the other's waist, and gasped as Ludwig's lips left his.

"What are you- OH God that feels good~" Gilbert said and grinded his hips into Ludwig's on instinct A as Ludwig marked his territory on Gilbert's neck. As he let go, Gilbert looked down. "That isn't going away for a while."

"Good, cus neither am I." Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's hips and with an approving nod, began sliding them up the other's muscular torso. Their mouths met again.

In all honesty, neither could believe that this was actually happening. Ludwig was relieved, he was finally getting what he wanted. He'd been chasing after the man he was kissing for a while now, and had just realized that it wasn't normal. But Gilbert was taking this amazingly well. It helped that he'd liked the other, but just hadn't realized what his lingering eyes and feelings had meant. He whimpered as their lips left each other again.

"This piece of cloth is annoy- Good Lord you're so _sexy_." Gilbert had ripped off his shirt and was taking Ludwig's off of him, tossing them onto a random direction. Ludwig thrust into Gilbert's hips and began to fondle Gilbert's nipples.

"Oh God oh God oh God Ludwig you're fanfuckingastic," Gilbert moaned as he got harder and harder. Ludwig responded by having his lips meet Gilbert's nipple, who's owner thrusted against him and grabbed onto his back. He continued to moan contentedly as Ludwig's hangs went to the hem of Gilbert's pants. Ludwig looked up at Gilbert, who was shocked, his face covered in, in Ludwig's opinion, a wonderful blush as he nodded for the pants to come off. Gilbert and Ludwig untwined from each other as they took off each other's pants. They were both almost at their peak, so sexually and passionately aroused by the other that they decided that they couldn't hold back, and their underwear was removed. Ludwig positioned himself above Gilbert's ass.

"You ready?"

"Is the condom on?" The red-eyed figure asked, looking up at the man he loved.

"Yep."

"Then I'm ready." Ludwig thrusted his member into Gilbert's ass and was met with a satisfied groan.

"Good fucking Lord you're tight-"

"Then fucking MOVE!" Ludwig responded by banging his penis in Gilbert, again and again, as they both reached their peaks. They both let go into the passion of the moment, and unknowingly, they both thought it was perfect. Ludwig loved Gilbert's whimpering, Gilbert loved Ludwig's dominance, and they thought it was perfect.

They both got their clothes on again and got out of the building through a window.

"You'll be there if I need you?" Said Gilbert as he got the other's phone number. Ludwig kissed Gilbert's head.

"Always."

**_Monica ended up getting married to Julchen, who was her girlfriend. Ludwig and Gilbert are still together, and Ludwig is always the seme. Both couples have determined that BDSM is awesome, but the boys like it more. I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
